Persons do many activities and/or have physical characteristics that cause them to sweat. Exercise, natural proclivity to sweat, and skin-on-skin contact can all affect how much and where a person sweats. The sweat a person produces can have many undesired side effects, including staining apparel, producing embarrassing wet spots on clothes, producing rashes and even yeast infections, etc.
Persons have tried various techniques to address the issue and results of undesired skin-on-skin contact. For example, women have put talcum powder and/or tissues under their breasts. Women have also put bra liners, designed to increase bra comfort, under portions of their breasts. This attempted solution, however, has proven inadequate, e.g., due to bunching of the liner, and inadequate inhibition of skin-on-skin contact.